A Butterflies Kiss
by Synesisbassist
Summary: As Ponyville's self appointed animal helper, Fluttershy takes responsibility for all the critters around town. And with Fall already deep underway, she overworks herself to make sure all the animals are prepared for the long winter months. At least this time she won't be alone, as you offer to lend her a hand.


**Hello once again! I know it's been a looooong time since I've posted/updated anything here. I do post more often on my FIMfiction account, so if you like this, as well as my other stuff. You should totally check it out! Until then, see you in the next update! ~Syn**

It was a chilly, Autumn afternoon. The temperature was low, a cold pre-winter breeze blew across the land from the north. A precursor to the snow-filled, winter weather that laid ahead. But you were bundled up in warm clothes, with a light underlayer beneath your jeans, as well as a long sleeve shirt under a thick jacket. A red and black scarf was also wrapped snugly around your neck and face, keeping your skin from chin to nose under it's warm embrace.

The ponies around you, huddle together for warmth as they make their way around town. Some chatting lightly to themselves, but most scurrying to get inside and out of the wind. While most ignored you, some would nod or give a small wave. But there was only one pony, you had your mind on at the moment. Fluttershy.

The fall months were difficult for the butter yellow pegasus. She took it upon herself to make sure all the animals around Ponyville, were ready for winter. That included digging dens for hibernation, gathering different food for various critters, as well as making sure the birds had flown south for the winter. She would often go as far as to work herself from the time she woke up, till the moment she laid her head onto her pillow.

You seen her last year when you first came to Equestria. She would sleepily stumble around town, walking into building and lamp posts. Muttering to herself what needed to be done. It didn't take long for the ponies to figure out something was wrong with her. Sure her friends offered to help her, but it seemed this year they were all far to busy.

Rainbow Dash for instance, her best friend from Cloudsdale as you were told. She was well into the finale, of the Wonderbolt season. Finishing up their last couple of shows on their tour with stops in Fillydelphia and Canterlot. Remembering back to when she last visited, Rainbow voiced concerns about Fluttershy working herself so hard. But the kind hearted mare told her it was fine.

Then there was Applejack. Sure she was always busy, honestly you're sure she wouldn't live a week without being busy. Making sure the final harvest was in, and getting ready to secure the farm for the winter took all the hooves of the Apple family.

Princess Twilight Sparkle had gone to The Crystal Empire with her student Starlight Glimmer. She was visiting her brother and sister-in-law, along with her niece. That new Alicorn baby or whatnot. You've never seen her, but any mention to Twilight, brought out big eyes and her never shutting the hell up.

Rarity had traveled to Manehattan once again to check up on her Boutique. She wanted to get a head start on this year's winter clothing line. You're still not sure how anypony could have a successful business in clothes, considering they rarely wear any to begin with. But you digress.

Pinkie Pie had headed home for a special Pie family reunion. Something to do with rocks you can guess, it seems that's all her family is about. But you're not one to judge, last time she never let you live it down. So with all of her close friends busy, and her repeated stubbornness of other ponies around her animals, you knew you had to do something.

So, you offered to help her this season. The little mare was apprehensive at first, but after you urged her, she eventually agreed. So here you were, making your way to Fluttershy's cottage. You shoes thudded dully on the well worn road, obvious that she prefered to trot, rather than fly along the path. As the path narrowed, the sound of running water could be heard not too far up ahead. Indicating that you were almost at her place, then you saw it as you turned the corner.

The cute, little wooden cottage sat atop a small hill across a burbling brook. A land bridge arched across, to the normally green grass that dulled with the season. A couple of holes in the hill surrounding her home were freshly dug out, ready for the critters to sleep. The skinny tree to the right of her home was dotted with birdhouses, and that's when you saw her.

She looked like angel, the sun shining through her mane as she trotted towards the large tree. Her coat shimmered in the autumn light, neatly brushed and clean. Her beautiful cyan eyes were like two pools of seawater in the tropics. Her hind hooves dangled slightly she took off from the ground, up towards a pack of different birds. Seeing her always brought great joy to you, but as well as a pang of hurt. You knew you'd only ever be her friend, and you were lucky to have that.

As with the rest of the mane six, she too was apprehensive around you when you first arrived. Once the others found you were pretty friendly, little Fluttershy eventually came around. It just took a little accident involving Rainbow Dash and yours truly, along with a deep gash on your forearm. Apparently a "Double backflip, seven-twenty twist while going about mach chicken" was a pretty dangerous thing to do. You knew you should have stayed in bed that day. A quick stitch job and you were good as new. She even placed a little kiss atop the bandage, causing her to flush deeply before skittering off again.

With a shake of your head, you focus to the task at hand. Fluttershy floated gracefully as the birds chipped to her from their perches. "I know you don't want to leave." You heard her say while walking closer. "But it's going to get so much colder here soon, and the ground will be covered in snow. There will be hardly any food left. So you must go for now, but you're always welcome back here when the time is right." Her voice was soft and delicate, it made your heart, beat a little harder just by hearing it.

As the dozen or so birds finally flew off, she turned and laid eyes on you. With a eep of surprise, her wings snapped shut and she fell from the air right onto her rump. "Ouch!" With an eye shut and one open, she put a hoof on her left flank while gingerly rubbing it. Seeing her hurt immediately breaks you from your stupor. Quickly making your way over to her, you stick out your hand towards the pink haired pegasus.

The pegasus slyly looks past her mane at your face, a faint blush warms her cheeks before she gently places her hoof in your hand. She's light, it takes almost no effort to help her back up to her hooves. "U-umm thanks…" She mutters while avoiding your gaze. A couple moments of silence pass as she looks around, thinking of something to say. You break the silence, telling her why you were there. Fluttershy's ears flick in your direction, your voice a bit muffled by the scarf, but she has no issue hearing you. "Oh? R-right. You did say you were coming today."

As the little yellow pony gazes around, she suddenly looks a little guilty. "Um… I-I think I finished almost everything that needed to get done." She placed a hoof to her chin and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Hmm, let's see. The dens are dug out and ready, the birds have all flown south for the winter. I've helped the critters find and store food for themselves." A loud rumbling breaks her thoughts as you look down at the source.

Her belly rumbles, tipping you off to believe she hadn't eaten today. Heck you wouldn't be surprised if she even ate at all the past few days. She immediately clutches her stomach and gulps. "I guess I haven't taken care of myself. I've been so busy, I hadn't realized how hungry I am." With naught but a moment's thought, you tell her what you could do for her. She looks up a bit wide-eyed at you. "A-are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't take me long to just go inside and make myself something." She nervously twiddled her hoof into the dirt when you give her a deadpanned look.

She avoids your gaze as a long strand of hair covers half her face. "After I go to the market to buy food that is…" She sheepishly folds her ears against her head, a small embarrassed smile spreads across her muzzle. You once again voice your plan, this time she slowly nods. "O-ok. Thank you, really." A smile spreads across your face as you nod slightly towards Ponyville.

You begin to lead her down the path back towards town. After all, she has been stuck at her cottage for weeks now. It would be good to get her more outside, as well as peace of mind for you, to get a good meal into her belly. A strong breeze snaps you from your thoughts, it chills your legs and ears, blowing your hair as a small shiver runs down your spine. Then you hear a whimper. Glancing down, you notice Fluttershy struggling in the gust.

She may be a pegasus, but you know she's not the best in the flying field. She prefers most of her time close to the ground. But her body is light, and all the years of being on the ground have adjusted her body to not hold heat as well as it used too. She shivers violently, almost quaking in her hooves. The tips of her ears turn a dull red as her wings shuffle against her coat. She almost doesn't hear you call to her. "W-what?" She glances up at you, teeth starting to chatter. "N-no I'm f-f-fine. I just w-w-wish I brought my s-scarf."

The hungry and cold pegasus, continues to trot alongside you. With nothing but a moment's thought, you unzip your jacket and remove it. With a quick movement of your hands, you drape it over her shoulders. The wind instantly blows through your shirt, while the fabric helps, you are still getting colder. She meeps softly as the warm jacket wraps around her back before she suddenly looks up at you.

"Y-you don't have to be cold for me, take your jacke-." You cut her off by placing your finger onto her lips for a brief moment. Taking a second, you notice they are turning a light shade of blue. You know you're close to home, so the short time without it wouldn't kill you. "If you're sure…" Fluttershy pauses for a moment before she cracks a small smile. "Thank you."

While your shirt covered your arms, and your scarf was still pulled tight against your face. You can still start to feel the effects of the bitter cold. But you push on, the little pegasus walks close to you as the wind pushes against you both. The trip is quick, the two of you at a brisk walk trying to get to the warmth of your house. Then you spot your little home, a grin crosses your face before you reach down and pluck the pony off her hooves.

She eeps in surprise as you break into a jog, to get inside as quickly as possible. It only takes a couple of seconds before you throw the door open and hurry inside. Closing the door behind the two of you, you gently lower the pegasus down onto the floor. She seems to try and not look embarrassed by looking around the room with interest. Your house is nothing too special but it gets the job done. You make your way over to the fireplace, embers burn dully from the morning as you approach. Tossing a couple of logs inside, they quickly light and start spreading their heat throughout the house.

"It's a very nice place you have here." Fluttershy takes a seat on the rug in front of the fire pit, slightly shivering as she tried to warm up. She looks over her shoulder at you with a tiny smile adorned on her muzzle. With a quick thanks, you waste no time and start preparing dinner for the both of you. The fire's heat soon spreads and you ditch the scarf as dinner cooks. Surprisingly you were a great cook. Living on your own for so long, as well as always having fresh ingredients at your fingertips lead you to becoming somewhat of a fine chef. As well as having no frozen foods helped that cause.

As you hum quietly to yourself, adding a proportionate amount of pasta to a boiling pot of water, you hear a few hoof steps. Soon, a pair of yellow hooves barely managed to reach the top of the counter. Looking down, you see that Fluttershy is still wearing the jacket you gave her. However, this time it's actually on her. The sleeves rest just atop her hooves on her forelegs, covering her wings and almost down to her cutie mark. Her little nose sniffs the air as her stomach growls again. "What are you making?" Her voice is so soft and soothing. "It smells really good."

While you transfer the semi-cooked noodles to a large skillet with sauce and veggies, you can't help but smile as you tell her what it is. Fluttershy's face lights up and her eyes seem to sparkle. "Oh wow. T-that's my favorite!" She shifts from hoof to hoof, they make muffled clops on the small mat you have in front of the stove. A chuckle emerges past your lips, your eyes returning to the meal that looked just about done. When your hand moved to turn off the stove, the pegasus got even more excited.

Her wings try to spread, getting caught in the jacket as she shifts more. "I-is it done?" Smiling at her impatience, you reach up into the cupboard to grab a pair of plates before dishing out some of the meal on both. The warmth from the cooking meal, as well as the fire have made the room very tolerable. Before you take the dishes to the table, your hands move up and remove the scarf that was wrapped around your neck. Placing it on the counter to deal with later, you notice Fluttershy was currently sitting at the table, licking her lips in anticipation.

She blushes a bit as her stomach growls once again. "I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry I can't even think straight." Her ears flick as you place a plate in front of her, telling her it was fine. The yellow pony still wore your jacket as she used her hoof to lift her fork up. The two of you eat in relative silence, the clock on the wall ticks by as the minutes pass.

Soon, the two of you are done, the crackling fire warms the room while you take the bare dishes over to the hear Fluttershy hop down from the table, slowly making her way over to the rug in front of the fireplace. Glancing out the window, you see the sun has set over the horizon, casting Ponyville in the dark blanket of night. You had forgotten that it got dark fairly quickly this time of year. As you start washing the dishes, a faint sound fills the room.

You stop and ponder what the noise is, before you realize it's humming. Glancing back, the yellow pegasus is laying in front of the fire, humming a little tune to herself. She had removed your jacket, placing it onto the armrest of the couch. A small smile works itself onto your face. With no other noise but the bubbles in the sink, the crackling fire, and Fluttershy quietly humming, the atmosphere is quite relaxing. Placing the final dish into the other side of the sink to dry, your eyes once again cast out the window, to catch the first drops of water landing on the pane.

Blinking a couple of times as more water droplets land on the window pane. Before you can even think about it, it's pouring rain outside. Turning back, you notice Fluttershy is still laying in front of the fireplace, twiddling her hooves. You slowly walk across the room towards her, she tenses a bit but otherwise is silent. "I-is it raining out?" She asks softly while glancing up at you. Your eyes meet for a brief moment before she averts her gaze. You affirm that it is, you catch a glance of… Uncertainty?

Her twiddling increases in pace, she seems more and more nervous as you approach her. Bending down, you pick up another log and toss it into the fireplace. With new fuel to burn, the burning fire jumps up to the new log. Your face starts to warm before you take a seat next to Fluttershy. The clock on the wall ticks by as the rain starts to batter against the roof, the entire atmosphere is so relaxing it almost puts you to sleep. With your eyes closed, you lay back on the rug. The timber pops, the clock ticks and…Once again Fluttershy's soothing voice fills your ears. She has resumed her gentle humming, seemingly more nervous to start, but soon she's at the volume she was before.

Her voice almost puts you to sleep, the world seems to spin around before a soft hoof places itself onto your chest. "U-umm, I-I was wondering if... " She pauses for a brief moment, you open an eye to look over at her. She's blushing madly, sitting on her haunches while rubbing her forehooves together. She looks down at the rug, her eyes darting back and forth before she whimpers. "C-can I stay here tonight?" You barely manage to catch what she said, she covers her eyes with her hooves. Did she really just ask if she could stay the night? Your heart skips a beat as you sit up to look at her better.

She takes your silence as if you didn't hear her. She peeks out and covers her eyes once more. "C-can I please stay here tonight? That storm outside is scary, and I-I don't think I can make it back to my cottage…" The blushing mares gaze,burns holes in the floor while she rubs her hooves together nervously as she awaits your answer.

You can't even comprehend. This beautiful mare, Fluttershy herself, asked if she could stay the night. Taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you nod slowly. _It's just because of the rain storm_ , you keep telling yourself, nothing more. The yellow pony sweetly smiles while her eyes meet yours. "Thank you so much." In a quick movement, she gently nuzzles the right side of your neck. Her soft fur brushes against the skin, sending a tiny shiver down your spine.

Once she pulls back, you quickly stand and mutter something about a cup of hot coca. After all, you don't want her to see your burning red cheeks. Flustered, turning on the stove top, it takes little effort to retrieve the ingredients for a homemade hot coca. And in ten minutes, you have two large mugs of the stuff.

Fluttershy waits patiently in front of the fire, her ears flick when she hears you approach. She turns to look as you pass one of the mugs to her. A light steam wafts off the top, mini marshmallows float along the top of the chocolate drink. Using her hooves, she delicately grasps it between them and smiles. "Oh thank you! It smells really good." Sitting next to her, you lean and grab a blanket off the couch before wrapping it around the both of you.

Immediately she flushes a bright red but does not move away. Then, surprisingly she does something bold. With her drink held tightly in her hooves, she leans her shoulder into your side. Once again, your poor heart skips a beat as she leans against you. With a bit of wiggling, she is soon pressed into the crook of your shoulder. With nowhere else for your free hand to go, you wrap it around her back, being mindful of her wings.

The closeness quickens your heart rate, but she acts like it is normal. Lightly blowing on her hot coca before taking a sip. Fluttershy murmurs in delight and nuzzles deeper into you. "I-is this ok?" She suddenly asks before trying to pull back. A sudden empty feeling stems from the gap between the both of you before you gently pull her back. The shy pegasus lets out a small squeak and her wings ruffle behind her. The feathers tickles your side as she shifts deeper into you.

A small smile spreads across your face as you take a sip of your drink. The warm chocolatey drink is good. But… Another heart skip as Fluttershy lets out a small sigh of content. The warmth that spreads throughout your body from the contact with her. The fire pops and crackles while the rain beats down harder on the windows of your home. Placing your mug on the floor beside hers, you use your hand to hold yourself up. The sound of water hitting the roof in dull thuds is soothing, the gentle hum from Fluttershy suddenly stops and a soft hoof taps your shoulder.

Looking down at her, you can see she's staring at you intently. Her beautiful cyan eyes look up into yours, occasionally she glances away but tries to maintain eye contact as best as she can. "U-ummm…. I…" Tilting your head a bit as she stampers, the yellow pony takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Thank you so much for everything." Her eyes open, a deep blush is still set across her muzzle and cheeks. "Ever since you came here, you've always offered to lend me a hoof." She pauses for a moment and gazes down at your fingers wrapped around her side. "Hand I should say."

Fluttershy bites her lips a bit before taking another breath, seemingly to try and calm herself. "N-no matter how bad of a day I was having, whenever I seen you, it… You always made me smile." There is a small tug at the corners of her lips as she leans a little bit closer to you. "Listen I… I-I…" She blinks while her gazes goes to the floor, the pegasus lets out a shaky exhale before her eyes settle on-

Your mouth. Fluttershy suddenly shoots forward and locks lips with you. her wings spread wide and her eyes shut as she leans into the kiss harder. At first you're surprised, her hooves gently grab hold of your collar so you can't pull away. Her lips move against your unmoving ones as she quietly whimpers. You're caught off guard, your brain struggling to process what just happened. Then after a moment or two of no response, she suddenly stops and pulls away.

You're a bit dumbfounded at the sudden kiss. You froze as soon as her soft lips touched yours, and now you sit there staring at her. Then the tears come. "Oh no…" She mutters as tears streak down her cheeks. Fluttershy pulls back further from you, her wings snap to her sides. "I-I… I." Her voice trails off as her jaw trembles. The pegasus bolts from your side, the blanket tangling in her hind legs a bit before she manages to shake it out.

That's when you move. With the stupor snapped you leap to action right on her trail. She manages to make it to the door but, due to your habit from home, it's locked. Fluttershy is in such distress, that she cannot unlock it before slumping to the floor. She wails. She wails loud, and covers her eyes with her hooves. "I'm so sorrrrryy!" The yellow pony cries loudly, streams of tears matting down the fur on her face as she curls up at the foot of the door.

Your hand finds its way to her back, gently stroking her while you try and pry her hooves off her eyes. Fluttershy offers no resistance as she looks up at you with now red eyes. She sniffs once, wiping a tear away as her cyan eyes search yours. You say nothing as you cup her cheek, kneading the wet fur with your thumb before you lean down and kiss her. It's a gentle kiss. Two sets of lips barely make contact, but the feeling is incredible. That surge of hormones rages through you, at the taste of her. She tastes like coca, with a hint of mintiness behind it. She smells a bit like pine, with a subtle bit of strawberries in her mane. When you pull back, you feel how warm her cheek got in your hand. Her hot breath on your face as she tried to get her heartbeat under control.

Three words come from your mouth, your brain not even processing what you're saying. But she hears you loud and clear. Blinking in disbelief she sits up, never leaving your gaze before swallowing hard. "I… I… I love you too." She whispers those few words before nuzzling deep into your right shoulder. A few quiet whimpers come from the pegasus while her left hoof rests in your hand. You hold her with a smile, your dream had finally came true. Fluttershy actually liked you. A lot at that. With a small smile, you speak softly into her ear which flaps a couple times in response.

"You… You want m-me to go out with you?" The yellow pegasus hesitates for a moment before kissing your neck softly. "Of course I will. I would love to." And so begins your relationship with Fluttershy. One that you think wouldn't have happened, if not for a certain rainbow maned mare. Come to think of it, you're pretty sure there wasn't any rain scheduled by the Ponyville weather ponies. But.. that's another topic for another day.


End file.
